


Not Worth the Paper it's Written On

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve's Letter to Tony Post-Civil War (Movie), Team Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: The burden of an apology is on the transgressor.





	Not Worth the Paper it's Written On

"This is ridiculous," Rogers said, getting in Iron Man's way before he could leave the briefing room. "The Avengers are back, Thanos is gone, it's been over a year, and you still won't meet me face to face. What are you afraid of, Tony?"

Iron Man stood still. The faceplate didn't raise. "It's not out of fear, Rogers. I simply don't want to breathe the same air you do."

Rogers shook his head. "You're just being childish. I apologized!"

"Are you talking about that letter again? That wasn't an apology, Rogers. I'm pretty sure apologies aren't a new invention, but I tell you what, I'll send you a link to wiki-how explaining the mechanics of it."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Uh huh. And I'm saying you failed to convince me. Try again. And this time, how about you make a list, a real list, of everything you'd like to me to forgive you for. Have that list at the next meeting, and I'll tell you where we go on from there." Iron Man turned and walked out.

 

Two weeks later, after a battle to save New Jersey from giant prehistoric mosquitoes, Rogers again stopped Iron Man. "I have your apology letter and the list you wanted."

Iron Man scanned both. "Ok. So, I guess you really do want forgiveness."

"Yes!"

Iron Man nodded. He handed Rogers back both pieces of paper. "You're Catholic, right?"

Rogers replied, "I believe in God, if that's what you're asking."

"No, actually, I was just clearing up a point for myself. I'm told Catholics are expected to forgive without limit."

"That's true," Rogers said.

"Even people who murder their family."

Rogers nodded. "But Bucky didn't..."

"We're not talking about Barnes. This is between you and me. Take your list to the church of your choice, and make your confession. Accept the penance, and God will forgive you. There, see? That's what you want, forgiveness."

"But what about you? Will you forgive me?"

"Unfortunately for you, my family belonged to an older religion." Iron Man shook his head. "I don't have to forgive you. And I don't." And Iron Man walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.wikihow.com/Write-an-Apology-Letter
> 
> Note: Of Irish ancestry, Rogers is possibly Catholic, but his dog tags were printed with a 'P' for Protestant. This blogger argues the point so well I feel it reasonable to call him Catholic for this fic.  
> https://historicallyaccuratesteve.tumblr.com/post/92559081749/protestant-steve-rogers-v-catholic-steve-rogers
> 
> Also Note: There's a fairly strong hint in Agent Carter that Howard Stark's family were Jewish. It's not directly stated, but that's good enough for fic.
> 
> (from Wikipedia) Sins between people are considered much more severe in Judaism than sins between man and God. Yom Kippur, the main day of repentance in Judaism can atone for sins between man and God, but not for sins between man and his fellow, that is until he has appeased his friend. Eleazar ben Azariah derived [this from the verse]: "From all your sins before God you shall be cleansed" (Book of Leviticus,16:30) – for sins between man and God Yom Kippur atones, but for sins between man and his fellow Yom Kippur does not atone until he appeases his fellow.
> 
> Final Note: I hope I've not offended any people of any religious beliefs. If I have, I offer a sincere apology, accepting the fault for my own.


End file.
